Illyaas
"I am Illyaas, Knight Captain of the Tehrran army, under the power of King Lantis." ''-Illyaas'' '''Sir Illyaas Ilwar the Fabled Knight '''was a human Knight from the unknown land of Terrari who ended up in Breniel and joined the team of heroes that defeated Deminor during her second coming. Appearance The Forgotten Knight was no myth. He was real. All 6'3" of him, clad in a light, silver steel armor with light gold accents. Illyaas' dark blonde hair was often messy, having been sweating under the silvery helmet he usually donned during the march to battle. His smooth, but strong voice was used to command thousands on the battlefield. Biography Arrival in Breniel Illyaas was one of the most successful captains in the Terran army. One day, while leading his troops into the mountains, he took a wrong turn and was ambushed. After waking up trapped in a dungeon, a stranger gave him the key to his cell and he escaped, only to see himself lost in Breniel. The Wedding of Princess Demeter After wandering into the nearby city of Valarda, the Forgotten Knight stumbled upon a festival being held in honor of the Princess' impending marriage to Lord Darius Firebyrd. After taking part of the jousting tounament, he helped Princess Demeter escape her arranged marriage and marry the man she actually loved. Rise of Deminor Returning Hector to Princess Demeter was a lovely scene, only to be spoiled all too soon by Lord Darius, who conspired to assume the throne after marrying and possibly killing off the Princess and her Father, the King. The evil Lord was defeated, only to reveal a new threat; Deminor, the Lord of Shadows, who had risen again and taken the King prisoner. Adventures in Breniel As Illyaas and his companions traveled through Breniel, they stumbled upon many adventures, including defeating a Necromancer at Merrypond and defeating a Lizara tribe at Eldaria. Also in Eldaria they talked to the Lady of the Forest Erannia, revealing that they needed to find the Griffin Sword to defeat Deminor before "a wound bleeds in the sky". This wound, as they later figured out at the Arcane Academy of Alduinia, was the Luxia Comet, that would increase Deminor's power significantly. At the Faraway Mountains, they find the Temple of the Griffin, where they pass the tests and face the Guardian Dragon, retrieving the Sword. The Battle of Valarda As the Luxia Comet passes through the sky, Deminor attacks Valarda with an army of monsters. Illyaas tries to use the Sword, but it doesn't work. When all hopes seemed lost, Demeter delivers him the missing key: The Orb of Valaran, that, combined with the Griffin sword, produces a ray that destroys Deminor and her army. He receives the title of Knight of Breniel. Departure Later the Archmage of Alduinia discovers that a portal had appeared two months ago in the King's Mountains, leading to a parallel universe. Apparently, Illyaas belonged to that universe, and inadvertedly went through the portal without noticing. However, the cosmic effects of the Luxia Comet were about to close the portal, and so Illyaas gave his farewell to Glarin, Dureth and his other allies and went through the portal back to his dimension, never to be seen again. Categoria:Characters Categoria:Breniel Categoria:Legends of Breniel Categoria:Humans Categoria:History Categoria:Paladins Categoria:Fabletop Categoria:Age of Heroes